The purpose of the study is to evaluate the body's use of sugars, starches, and insulin in adults with cirrhosis of the liver. The hypotheses are that (1) a high complex carbohydrate, high fiber, frequent feeding, low glycemic index diet will reduce insulin resistance and postprandial hyperglycemia; (2) reduction of insulin resistance will normalize glucose metabolism; (3) low glycemic index foods will have clinical utility.